The World is
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: Ever wonder what is like to be in a game of life and death? I can't tell it's great or not if it allows you back to the living.. Follow our story on how it goes down in the Underground.
1. The World Is

Hello everyone this is Basil! My first fanfiction on here, I hope you hope to enjoy this. TWEWY does not belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix.

**The World Is.. **

**Prologue - ?'s POV**

I can only stand here and watch every person lay on the ground before me. Seeing already their time is up and I am the only one running with the sound of buses and chattering people.

Although I can see them, they can't see me. I checked the time on my hand to keep panting in fear, and I never thought it would come to an end like this. Dearly me, I apologize from not telling my name, but you will soon know my name when the game is over.

I got one life and one life only, like everyone else does. It's extremely scary to know when you're life is on the brink of death, I can only do now is run.

Before I know it, I saw another person in front of me and we crashed into each other. Without even noticing, I have paired with the person who changed my life.

"Hi there, guess it's me and you now. Are you alright?" If the voice is real and right by my ears, I thought I was brought back to life. But the somehow, the person is in front of me, wearing glasses, a backwards cap with a t-shirt that is probably a little too clinging and ripped jeans, if were to know the gender. I would probably say female since I see maybe balls in there, or maybe it could be a guy having fake boobs, crossing dressing. But it's a female alright because of those eyes and the voice, there's no denying it.

"O-of course, now where am I?" I must admit, the way she responded, I can't tell if she means it or not.

"You're in the game of life and death? Apparently you came at a wrong timing but it's good to see a survivor." She smiled at me like there's no care in the world.

"Are you insane?! I admit, I did probably did came at the wrong-" This is it, I can't believe it.

"Oh what is your name?" She looked at me in confusion and kept smiling. "My name is Vladis, Sayuri by the way."

"And my name is Aiden Shikura, and my world is finally over." I said it.

**My World Is Finally Over! **


	2. The World Is A Friend

Hello everyone this is Basil! My first fanfiction on here, I hope you hope to enjoy this. TWEWY does not belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix. Also my friend told me to do a form of talking so everyone understand which character it is.

**The World Is...**

**Chapter 1 - The World Is Dead.**

**Aiden's POV **

Aiden: "How about you be so calm with that face? We are dead! Ain't you scared one bit"

Sayuri: "Hmm, maybe."

Aiden: "Then act like it damn it!"

Sayuri: "Sorry to tell ya, I can't be scared."

Aiden: "Why?"

That got me to calm down.

Sayuri: "We need to get you some new clothes and quick. Lucky for you, there's no missions today so hurry up!"

Aiden: "Missions? What's that Vladis?"

Sayuri: "Oh god, don't call me by my last name. My first name is Sayuri."

Aiden: "Geez, sorry! I thought your first name is Vladis. No need to be so angry for that!"

**Narrator's POV**

_S__ayuri begins to sigh in disgrace due to Aiden's mishearing._

Sayuri: "Ahh forget about it. This is just wasting our precious time here."

_Aiden ends up sighing as well but as he done that, he recognizes Sayuri already head off and ready to leave him behind. This step Aiden took is a new chance of finding a new friend as well as Sayuri getting a new friend as well._

_Sayuri is a young female, age 14, she is in high school as a senior due to her high grades and personality. She was a cheerful young girl until a certain incident that turn her world upside down._

Sayuri: "Aiden hurry up! You're worst than a girl when comes to changing."

Aiden: "S-shut up! The reason it is taking me a long time was the jeans won't stay up!"

Sayuri: "Oh, want me to help you there? Kufufu, I could help tighten it up."

Aiden: "NO! No! No. I don't need your help, can you plant your butt somewhere and just stay there for the time being."

_Sayuri did what Aiden did and begin to sit by the changing rooms. She soon sees a female and another female hanging out together... then.. she watches with once a blank stare from the_ past.

**Sayuri's** **Past**

**I just remember something I wish to forget. The reason... why I am dead and the reason why I am still here.**

**Although, I was glad that I died, what death took away from me... **

**is my fear and my sadness.**

**I remember.. I have a best friend for 6 years now, we have an **anniversary** we will celebrate. Well are.. my mother was the only parent I have left on my part. My friend told me to prepare for the celebration for us, being the one to be so excited, I gotten ready for her. I went downstairs quickly.. to see my mother and my friend, having a stare off. My mother is not a fan of my friend but she forgive her since she's the only friend I have. Or.. was... my mother... ended up.. almost killing my friend as killed in the process. My best friend look at me horrific when I am horrific as well. It's bad on my part to see this. I rushed out of the house with tears in my eyes. My mother was the last person to call my family, my best friend is the one who made me stronger.. but now, she's making me weaker.**

**Running,**

**running,**

**endless running.**

**I stopped by field out of my city, with only left a gorgeous sunset. The sun soon got covered with the clouds as the sky begin to cry like me. Holding my head held high and watching the sky as it's water of life streamed down my shocked face.. that's when the innocent dies within me. I remember I was 12 back then.. I was stuck here for 2 years.. Death put both my fear and sadness away as now I can be happy any time as I pleased.**

**Sayuri's POV**

I am still watching those 2 females having fun. What I never expected to happen was.. a tear.. a tear coming out of my eye. I couldn't cry so, why am I shedding a tear?

**Aiden's POV**

I looked at Sayuri secretly, I was about to come out when I saw Sayuri staring at 2 girls laughing. I feel an empty presence in her life.. Well Sayuri won't feel bad, maybe one day, the world is.. going to be her friend.


	3. The World Is a Small Talk

TWEWY does not belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix. Thank you and enjoy this lovely story~!

**The World Is...**

**Chapter 2 - The World Is a Friend.**

**Narrator's POV**

_Aiden begins to relax with Sayuri after a 'small' shopping spree._

Aiden: "Oh lord, I thought I was going to die!"

Sayuri: "Shut up! Be grateful that I wanted to help you find some clothes."

Aiden: "I like what I wearing, thank you!"

Sayuri: "Hmph. You're even worst than a girl."

Aiden: "WHY I OUGHTA SMACK YOU FOR THAT!"

_It turned quiet for a second than finally laughter spreads around the mall._

Aiden: "Hahaha! Sorry about that, we are just being foolish here."

_Aiden gives off a wide grin after speaking that comment._

Sayuri: "Heh, apology accepted. That expression of yours is hilarious! You're going to make my stomach bleed."

_Heading off finally with a good start on both ends. Aiden only died recently as Sayuri mentioned, she died and appeared to the game a few years ago. Though, this may be a hard question to ask. Is Aiden accepting his death well after those scenes?_

Basil: Sorry for it being short. My fellow viewers, we got a special accouncement and newt story that will be upcoming! We will also like some help on one special story that will be a huge project for our summer break. If you want to help me and my dearest best buddies, send a private message and we'll check on it. Also my friend has a Deviantart account, check KeybladerIceHeart. We'll put out some contacts for you, all amazing viewers!


End file.
